


Nature's First Green is Gold (It's Actually Black)

by wine_dark_seashells



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cryptids, Deer with a capital D, Fae & Fairies, LITERALLY, Meet my cryptids!, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skinwalker (mentioned), and one shady boi, cameos by other cryptids, he has too many eyes but we love him, just a drabble really, one skinny tall boi, wendigo (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wine_dark_seashells/pseuds/wine_dark_seashells
Summary: 240p is a new being, one without a purpose really. Onyx is a friend, another outlaw of sorts. They both know they're all each other has.
Relationships: Original Cryptid Character & Original Cryptid Character





	1. Tyger, Tyger, Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> haha. ha. ha.  
> breaking my loooong hiatus to give you this and disappear again lol. I have many cryptids, but these two were my first, so yeah.
> 
> enjoy!

240p was born a shadow. They weren't born into the shell of their metal armour and they weren't born as 240p either. They’d long since forgotten their birth name. Most of their early life was blurred, forgotten. What was clear, however, was that it was separated into two parts.

Before and After.

After was marked by the coming of Onyx.

Some called Onyx a fallen angel. They both laughed at that. Onyx’s scraggly black wings had never been white. His bony crown had never been made of gold.

Onyx could never remember his birth either. He might have been born a human. He might have been born a crow. He might even have been born the living skeleton he was now, with his toothy beak and too many eyes. Seven, to be precise. Seven eyes for seven sins.

He might have been born a demon, after all.

It was Onyx who’d found 240p’s helmet. He’d dragged the rusting old TV back to their lair, muttering softly about how he’d liked the shine of the screen. 240p had fallen in love with the TV immediately. From the second they’d put it on their head, 240p could tell it had been made for them. Onyx had helped them clean it out, helped them fit the shell to where their head should have been and the resulting scraps to limbs too prone to dissolving if 240p stopped concentrating.

It was hard, being made of nothing and darkness. If one stopped concentrating for even a second, one could disappear entirely. The metal shell helped, forced them into a physical form. It meant that for the first time in 240p’s life, they could stop thinking.

They celebrated this by dragging Onyx down to the lake and going stargazing. They spent hours there, lying on the wet grass, picking out constellations till the sun did away with the night. It was strange, seeing the world through eyes of metal and glass.

It was beyond compare.

It was sacred in 240p’s new metal heart. They were at peace. 


	2. In the Forest of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait a week to post this but i honestly just couldn't be bothered lol. Anyways enjoy the ramblings my brain produces at like 3 in the morning. None of this is beta'd, so all mistakes are wholeheartedly my own.
> 
> I'm probably gonna have to update the tags in this as i go along, really, but that's a problem for future me.

“It’s a monster!” they cried. “We must put an end to it!”

Maybe Onyx looked like a monster, but he didn’t feel like one. It was just the way of the world that when your skin was grey like charcoal and your limbs were far too thin it was hard to blend in with humans.

“Skinwalker!” some said. “Wendigo!” shrieked others.

Onyx had met a wendigo once. He could see why he’d been mistaken for one. But wendigos didn’t leave flowers behind when they passed through. Wendigos left blood and torn clothes and a stench of fear. 

240p had once told Onyx that he smelled of rain. Good, clean water. His silver cloak clung far too tightly to his body to tear and he didn’t have any blood to be left behind. Not red blood, anyway. But humans didn’t care about things like that. They saw something different from themselves and dusted off the pitchforks.

So Onyx and 240p stayed well clear of human villages. Instead they wandered far into the wilderness, seeking clearer air and sparkling streams. It was all too easy to get lost amongst the towering trees.

One time, in a forest older than the both of them by far, they’d seen a _Deer_. It had been the edge of dusk, and she was picking her way delicately through the undergrowth, stopping here or there to nose at a tree or two. Moss grew thick on her golden coat. She’d raised her majestic, many-antlered head to stare them down. They’d stood very, very still. _Deer_ were very aggressive towards strangers, after all.

It took a small eternity, but eventually the _Deer_ had nodded her head. She’d whispered her name to them. They’d passed the test. She would welcome them back to the folds of her trees if they ever decided to stop wandering.

Onyx and 240p had knelt. Onyx whispered back.

“Thank you, ancient one.”

The whisper carried in the shimmering air. It felt like a secret. It was. It was a secret, one that twisted and writhed through the air, the sort of secret that loved to be heard, sneaking and swirling into the ears of anyone that would hear it. It would never be heard by mortal ears.

Then the _deer_ had melted away like she had never even been there. This was her domain, and here she would stay until the end of all days came upon her.

Onyx and 240p wandered on.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/wine-dark-seashells


End file.
